


Riren Week

by Soranokuma



Category: Ereri - Fandom, Riren - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Photography, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soranokuma/pseuds/Soranokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Riren week!<br/>Day 1: Embarrassment<br/>Day 2: Laughter<br/>Day 3: Cuddling<br/>Day 4: Sex<br/>Day 5: Jealousy<br/>Day 6: Pain<br/>Day 7: Intimacy<br/>Extra Day: Anything!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Photo of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Riren week! I will try to make it everyday, if I can. But even if I can't, I will keep on posting till it ends (?) Or till I finally want to end it. Still don't know.
> 
> This is the Day 1: Embarrassment.  
> I'm sorry that the story is kinda lame. I know it is so lame. I'm so sorry...
> 
> Everyday I'll probably be posting different things, different AU! or not.  
> I will keep on telling on the chapter summary. So you all won't be confused.
> 
> So, leave a comment below about what you think it is or even about how lame it is will also be fine.  
> I'll just take all the pain inside and cry softly ;;A;;  
> You are free to leave what you think or how you want the next chapter to be about!  
> You're basically free to do anything in the comment below.
> 
> So, see ya tomorrow(?) Night!  
> \- Soranokuma

I have a lover that I love dearly in my life. He has a short black hair with undercut on the back, sharp greyish-blue eyes, and a quite petite face if I can say it, but I don’t think it is really true although some people say that he has it. He is **only** 160 centimeter, but he weight 65 kilograms which makes me jealous of his body as I’m 170 centimeter and only weight 63 kilograms. Sometimes I wonder what he eat when he was young to weight that much and have such a brawny body. I wonder if he keeps on exercising every day until he has that kind of a body or he is just born like that and with that, I must say that I look stupid now. He can’t be born with that kind of a body, can he? He must be so diligent to go to gym to work out every single day. Ah… I envy him.

Although he has such a feature, which I think is attractive (at least for me), he is actually a shy person or so called. He never lets me take his photo alone, especially when we are travelling; he is the one who takes a lot, like _a hell lot_ , of photo of me. Whether it is candid photos of me sleeping on a train, eating street-snacks, or me looking at the vast and beautiful big things where all the water from everywhere gather, called ocean, but never once I have his picture alone, his own personal pictures. He only wants to take a picture if I’m with him or with our family, and it just makes pissed me off, because I want to have his own personal picture too. He is so unfair to always take my picture, but I don’t even have his pictures at all.

Every time I try to sneak out on him to take his picture, he will always notice me right away. He will take the camera away from me, put it on the table and pull me to his chest, devouring my lips till I beg him to forgive me. See! He is so unfair. All I ever wanted is just his picture, yet he always again and again, does the same thing to me. Sometimes I’m just wondering if he is an introvert, a shy person which is the only reason why he doesn’t want anyone to take his picture alone, but he doesn’t really seems to be a shy person. He is just making me confused with his attitude now.

There are sometimes when I try to take his sleeping pictures, and it is only limited to his face, okay! I can’t take the whole body, because it will make me so damn embarrassed if he found out that I did that. I can’t imagine myself taking that kind of a picture; I will probably get busted by him, and I will have to go through the thing he calls as _‘punishment’_ , but I call it as torture in the early morning. The punishment will be and always be morning sex. Yes, you read it right. _Morning sex_. The tiring things ever in my life and will always be my punishment for secretly trying to take his photos, especially his body. Okay, I should stop before I’m going to kill myself of this embarrassing story.

Whenever I try to take his sleeping picture, he will always grabs me and pulls me closer to his chest, hugging me while whispering with his sleepy _sexy_ voice that he already knows my plan. I can’t say anything at all when it happens as I’ll just pretend to be sleeping and snuggling closer to him, but I bet he knows that I’m wide awake and just pretending to sleep. With this, it just makes me wonder more if he ever sleeps at night or he is just a light sleeper.

Well I can’t say much, but I can say that my plans of taking his picture alone never works, like truly _never ever_ works. He always catches me before I can take his pictures and kisses me, cuddling me, or even worse than all that, which just makes me wanted to take his picture more and more badly.

\--

Today is the start of my summer break which last till two weeks? Or a month? I don’t know and I don’t care as long as I have a break, I’ll be fine since Levi, my lover’s name, promised me to get a week off from work to accompany me to somewhere else! I don’t really know where to go just yet, but Levi suggestion is to go somewhere near the coast, because it is quite and he can relax too. I truly think that Levi needs to get off work more because he is constantly stressing about his work and it just makes him getting more wrinkle around his forehead.

So, last night Levi booked our hotel somewhere nears the sea and Levi showed me the photos around the hotel, which I think is all awesome! Those things just make me more excited and hardly sleep at night. **Thanks** to Levi and his _effective_ way of putting me into sleep that I woke up late this morning with pain on my back. Although I’m fine now, there’s still a bit of pain on my back and all thanks to him.

I have finished packing last night since we’ll only be there for three days or four days and spend the rest of the days in another place I wanted to visit. Since my beloved is not a morning person, except for work, I’m just making lunch boxes for us on the way since we are just going to drive there. I have packed my beloved camera too, of course, to take Levi’s picture which is going to be my main objective for this week!

An hour later, Levi finally wakes up with his messy bed-hair, hugging me from behind while I am still cooking for our lunch boxes. He asks me what I am making for lunch and breakfast while his hands are just all around my body as if trying to satisfy his morning needs and transferring energy that I have to him.

             “Levi, don’t. I need to make our lunch and you totally need shower.” I say that while turning off the stove and facing him to hug him properly, so he won’t be touching me in weird places.

            “I’m tired. Let me recharge.” Is what he always says during the weekend and day off. By ‘recharge’ means to let him do whatever he wants with me, which means that I will be tired later and he won’t be.

During the weekdays, he is a hard worker and rarely is a needy person, while on the weekend; he is totally a different person. On the weekend, he changes 180 degrees into a needy man, being such a baby that needs a lot, _a lot_ , of attention from his lover. He is actually a quiet person; he is more of a thinker type of a person than those who talks. Plus a perverted man too. I should not forget that at all.

            “Smelly,” as I push him, “Shower now. Food will be ready in no time.” As I continue cooking and he makes his way towards our room to get ready.

\--

Just less in an hour later, I finished everything and the foods are already on the table with lunch boxes ready to go. Bags and small things that we need all are on the living room, tidy and packed. We ate our breakfast, finished washing the dishes and ready to leave with all the bags. Finally, our holiday is going to start!

On our way there, I keep on holding my camera since I never know what beautiful things I can come across on the way or maybe catching Levi sleeping in the car later when we come across a resting place for traveler. So, in case of everything, I will keep on holding it until I come across something or anything on our way.

While we are in the car, I keep on talking about things that I wanted to do when I get there, while Levi, on the other hand, keeps saying that I will probably fall on the white sand and crab will pinch my nose. He keeps on saying those things as if he is really wishing something bad to happen to me.

            “Are you reciting your prayers for all that to happen?” I’m not mad, just not in a mood to talk to him anymore.

He laughs at it and says that it is all true, because I’m a clumsy type of person and will always hurt myself in result of my clumsiness. It just gets into me even more as I turn my camera on and set it on him, ready to take his picture any second from now. But then, he covers it with his hand while saying that we are going back home now. See! How unfair of him! He is always like that to me…

            “You’re so unfair! I just want to take your picture. We never have your picture at all, you know.” Is what I say to him, before he could backfire at me.

            “You have my pictures, Eren. Our pictures together are enough.” Is what he says back to me with his usual calm tone as if it doesn’t really matter if we don’t have his picture alone.

            “We don’t have your own personal picture, Levi. At least one, just one.”

Levi shrugs my wish off as we stay quiet for the rest of the journey there, and I slowly drift off to sleep. I can feel someone taking the camera off from me as I also hang it around my neck, but I am too sleepy to care about it and just keep on sleeping.

\--

While on the other hand, Levi now owns the camera. He pulled off to the traveler’s resting place and took the camera away from the sleeping brunette to refrain him from taking any picture of him on the way, but before he put it on the bag, he takes a picture of Eren sleeping’s figure on. Eren is leaning towards the window as his head fall to the front, which makes Levi think that it is better if he just sleeps on the back or at least, pushing the seat down so it won’t make the brunette’s neck hurts at all.

He gets off from the car after turning it off and opening the window, so air can flow inside and won’t suffocate his beloved. He goes to the back seat to find the lunch boxes and a blanket to cover his yellow eyes lover too. He put the blanket on his seat, goes inside the mini market buying snacks and reheating the foods, and after he finishes all that, he goes back to the car to put Eren’s lunch on the back of the seat while he eats his outside.

After he finishes his, they continue their driving with sleeping Eren on the passenger seat, still sleeping and Levi knows that he is tired because of what they did last night because of his uncontained excitement. He couldn't do much about it as he continues driving after covering Eren with the blanket to keep him warm.

The beautiful young man wakes up from his beautiful sleep after two hours long of drive and he wakes up with a sight of Levi sleeping for on his seat. Eren looks around because he doesn’t remember anything at all before he went to sleep. Levi pulled off again somewhere near the ocean view, which is near their hotel to wait for Eren to wake up from his sleep to see the scenery.

He takes his blanket and put it on Levi, covering his body and legs before he goes out from the car to look around. The moment he wanted to take a picture, he couldn’t find his camera anywhere, and he knows that Levi took it away from him and always put it back on the bag.

As soon as he took it back from the bag, he quietly gets back on his seat and secretly takes pictures of Levi sleeping face. _Yes!_ Is what he screamed inside his mind after his success of taking pictures of Levi. But, it only lasted for a while before Levi wakes up from his light sleep from the camera shutter sounds.

            “Eren, are you taking pictures of me?” he asked him without getting up from his seat or even opening his eyes. Eren doesn’t want to answer him at all and quietly get out from the car to take other pictures of the scenery.

Levi finally gets up his seat, returning it back to normal before going out to meet his lover to give his lunch box, since he hasn’t eaten his lunch yet. He takes the lunch box and walks to where Eren is standing, taking pictures of the blue ocean, wishing they can get nearer for him to take a perfect picture of it.

            “Your camera,” he commanded him to give him the camera while he is eating.

Eren shakes his head, saying that he doesn’t want to give it to him at all because he knows what the shorter male wanted to do with the camera.

            “Do you want your food to dirty the camera?” there, he hit the point and Eren has no other reason not to give him the camera at all. He finally gives it to him, giving up on the only pictures Eren got by his lucky chance.

They go back inside the car as they continue driving, while Eren eats his lunch.

            “You don’t like people taking your picture?” he asks him before he put the small sausage inside his mouth to digest it.

            “You know the answer, Jaeger. Don’t ask the same question again and again,”

Eren nods his head while looking outside the window, enjoying the ocean view after he finished his lunch. “Why?” the question suddenly comes out from the brunette’s mouth.

Levi, again, doesn’t answer the question Eren gave him. He just doesn’t like anyone to take his photos, and it is always awkward for someone to take his picture because he is used to take pictures of everyone more. One more to add, it is actually embarrassing for someone to take his picture, he feels weird with it and he doesn’t like it at all.

            “Don’t like it.” He simply replies him with a monotone voice.

            “Okay then.” Eren answered him back, simple and clear.

Levi is relieved that the brunette is not going to take anymore picture of him, but he actually doesn’t know one thing at all.

_Click!_

Eren smiles while Levi is now looking at him in disbelieve at what have just happened. Yes, he took his picture and it has already been sent to his phone through the portable Wi-Fi. Eren is satisfied as he sees those red cheeks begin making its way to make the whole face of his lover to be red and more red, while he is just there smiling at the scene and taking more pictures.

            “Eren…” he can hear the sound of slight anger and irritation in it, while Eren is now laughing at the pictures he takes.

            “You better be prepared. I’ll ravished you tonight, whether you want it or not.”

Well, I, as the narrator, bet that Eren won’t be able to walk tomorrow and have to be carried by Levi and be embarrassed more than Levi is today. I wish you a good luck, Eren. For Levi, please be gentle with him.


	2. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Laughter
> 
> There are times when Eren wants to cry and be alone. But for whom is he crying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is nothing connected to the previous chapter. :3  
> But it's kind of their every day things too :3  
> You're free to think of it as a continuation or not though.
> 
> I would like thank you emc257 for beta-ing my work as well.  
> Thank you so much for working so hard!

There are times when Eren doesn't want to be with anyone or even come out of his room at all. Whenever that happens, I always stay in the living room, reading or doing something else till I hear him unlock his door. It hurts me to see or hear him crying in his room alone when I am here for him; he can share his burdens with me, but it never happens at all. No matter how long I wait for it to happen, it never happens.

You are probably wondering why I suddenly brought up this topic or why I am sharing this with you. Well, the only reason is Eren. Eren is doing what I just described to you, and here I am waiting for him to unlock his room so I can get inside.

All I ever wanted from Eren is for him to share his burden with me; I don’t know what his problem is, moreover why he doesn’t want to share it with me, but I’m always here for him, yet he never tells me what happened. Sometimes he just unlocks his room, gets out from there and continues his normal routine like everything is fine. It just makes me worry more about him and ask myself if I have ever done something that makes him cry so badly. Every time he cries, I will reflect on my behavior to him that week to figure out if I have done something that would make him hurt (which I always found none).

If I want to say that I know about my love, I wouldn’t probably say anything at all. He knows more about me than I know about him. All I know about Eren is that; he is clumsy, a worrier and always cheerful, besides all that I know nothing about him. I know that his mother died several years ago, leaving him with only his dad and his adopted sister, Mikasa. But is there any point of him crying now?

            “Eren, open the door.” As I knock several times on the door, asking for him to open the door so I can get inside there, at least checking on him. But instead, there is no answer from him at all, but I can hear some other noises from inside.

I can only sigh at the answer that he gives me, or more like no answer at all. I just stand there, before finally sitting down on the cold floor, leaning against the door, trying to listen every single weeping sound my love makes inside his room. I wish, I _really_ wish that he would share his burden with me, because I don’t like seeing him like this.

            “Eren, do you want to talk to me?” I ask him gently without knowing if he can hear me, but it doesn’t matter now. All I want to know is his situation inside there as it always makes me scared when he is locking himself inside there alone. I just don’t want anything bad to happen to him.

            “I’m okay, just leave me alone.” I can hear him shudder, which contradicts what he just said to me.

_Why are you bearing it alone, Eren?_

            “Eren, you know that I’m here for you right?” I ask him, as I want him to know that I’m always here for him. I’m here for him, and he is there for me.

Again there is another long silence before I finally hear him unlocking his door. I do not stand up immediately after hearing that sound, instead I keep on sitting on the floor for a minute before asking him it if is okay for me to go inside his room, and earning a _yes_ from him.

I go inside his dark room and switch the light on.  I can see him crying, lying on his bed, hugging his pillow, and weeping sadly. Truly, I say to you, I don’t know what I should do when it comes to this at all, but I just smile while looking at him, coming closer to him and caressing his hair gently with my hand. We don’t talk for a moment, and I’m just sitting on the bedside, caressing his hair and wiping his tears from those beautiful golden eyes he has.

Just after thirty minutes of silence, I start talking to him; asking him general things before getting into the crucial point. I ask him if he has eaten his dinner, how his day was, and other things that strangers would ask each other. However I do that to him because I want to show him that I care about him and understand that we have our emotional days where we just cry for nothing. Although for him to do that, there must be an explanation, as he normally doesn’t cry without a reason.

            “You know what, Eren…” I pause my talk for a moment as he looks at me, stealing a glance, as he still doesn’t move from his original position. “I’m here for you. I don’t hate your crying face at all.” I smile at him, just a little smile, trying to convince him that I will always be there for him.

He slowly gets up and sits on the bed while I keep wiping his tears away, as they keep forming in his gorgeous eyes. I keep smiling for him as I pull him closer to hug him close, as I stroke his back gently up and down repeatedly to calm him down.

            “Why are you crying?” I ask him while we are still hugging each other closely.

He shakes his head, telling me that he doesn’t want to talk about it or not to worry about him, but still I can’t ignore the reason behind his tears. Just what is it that you can’t tell me, Eren? I’ll listen to everything you say if you want me too. I will, Eren…I will.

            “It is fine if you can’t tell me. I’m always here for you to talk to.” I kiss his forehead while still trying to calm him down from his tears.

            “Nothing…I just miss my mom.” He pauses and takes a deep breath before continuing. “Since it’s Mother’s day, so…”

I smile again at him as he looks at me with his red face, like a tomato from crying so badly, plus with his swollen eyes. I’m glad that I finally understand why he cries so mournfully, and I’m glad it was not caused by me or my actions towards him. It calms my heart while I sooth my dearest lover; work in the continuing aspect

After crying for so long, I can hear him hiccup and it makes me giggle a bit. He looks at me in confusion, asking what am I laughing about. Not a single answer comes out of my mouth; instead I just kiss his forehead again and again before asking him to go to the living room so I can take care of him properly.

            “Do you want to go somewhere tomorrow?” I ask him as I give him a glass of water to calm the hiccups.

He looks at me again as I kiss his cheek and put my hand on his back, soothing him again as I sit beside him on the sofa. He doesn’t answer my question, but I take his silence as a yes and plan on going somewhere that will make him feel calm. As soon as he finishes drinking, I take the glass and ask him to go to our room to rest for the night as he has been having a rough day today.

\--

I wake up early in the morning with my lover sleeping beside me, cuddling me close with his face in front of mine. I pull the blanket to cover him from the cold as I keep starring at his peaceful face and swollen eye bags. This is the first time in my life that I have woken up earlier than my lover, and I’m glad that I can stare at his beautiful sleeping face before I have to go and buy flowers.

After a while, I sneak out from the bed quietly, putting another pillow for him to hug, as I need to get ready and prepare everything to go out from our apartment and get our lunch ready too. As soon as I’m done with everything, I walk out of our room and close the door quietly. I take my keys along with my wallet before exiting the apartment.

It doesn’t take a long time to get to all of the shops, but it takes a lot of time choosing what kind of a flower would fit such an event. I’m glad the shop assistant is there to help me when it comes to this occasion. She asks me what am I looking for, and I just tell her that I need flowers for Mother’s day. She shows me what kind of arrangement I want it to be like. However, when I’m about to pay for it, it suddenly crosses my mind, so I ask immediately about it.

            “What flowers do lover usually get?” It is an embarrassing question, but I just want to know about it since I don’t think I have ever given my gorgeous lover anything at all.

She just smiles at the question and tells me that red roses are usually the kind of flower lovers share. Red roses mean love or in love, and now it makes me wonder if I should buy it for him or not. I just wish that getting the flower would cheer Eren up.

When I get back home Eren is still sleeping, hugging the pillow I gave him earlier that morning. I couldn’t say or do anything at all as I keep on staring at his sleeping figure while leaning on the door.

I smile as I keep on looking at his face from afar. I’m so grateful and happy to have him as the love of my life. Eren was someone that understood me so much more than anyone else in my life before. I’m happy. I’m happy to have him as my beloved, someone perfect as him, someone that deserved more happiness than being with me, someone that I _love_ the most in my life.

I walk inside our room, towards our bed and sat there, kissing the sleeping person on his forehead while intertwining our fingers together. I smile as he wakes up slowly from the kisses I repeatedly gave him before.

            “Morning, my queen.” I greet him with that nickname that he hated so much.

He looks at my eyes for a moment before finally closing them again, going back to his deep sleep. I chuckle at the scene, which rarely happens to him, since he’s normally a morning person that works in the kitchen starting early morning to prepare food for breakfast and lunch before I go to work.

            “Eren, are you not concern the fact that I have to go to work?”

As soon as I said that he suddenly opens up his eyes, gets up from the bed and looks for the table clock on the bedside table, which tells him it’s already 9 a.m. in the morning. He gets up from the bed, panicking over everything as I just keep watching him bursting out from the room with his messy bed hair.

            “Why are you still here! You’re supposed to be at work!” he clearly yells as I come out from our room and sit on the couch.

He took many boxes out from the refrigerator and begins opening them up one by one, reheating some of them on the microwave and stir-fries the others too. Yet he never realized anything that was happening around him.

It is fun teasing him sometimes, and he didn’t even realize that today was Sunday, not Monday. Well, you may think I’m a horrible person, but I just love his panic face while trying to get things all together. Although I wonder how long it will be before he realizes what day today is.

            “Don’t rush, Eren. You’ve got all the time in the world.” I tease, as he turns to face me, looking confused. He stops doing whatever he is doing, turns the stove off and looks at the calendar that says Sunday, big and clear.

He looks at me, frowning before finally going back to the kitchen, grumbling about my sick jokes on him and stuffs. How he still has a bad headache, while still cooking and re-heating all the food. I can’t hold my laughter any longer and I just laugh for a moment while he looks at me in irritation.

            “Why did you do that to me!” He complained about the joke I had made. He comes at me, starting to kick my legs out of irritation.

I kept laughing while remembering all the faces he made before, which makes him even madder with me. Kicking me repeatedly before finally stopping as I tell him to take a shower and get ready to go.

He stops, finally, and goes to our room to take a shower while I take care of everything in the kitchen and for our lunch too. Eren never takes a long shower at all, Eren never takes long shower; they are always quick.

            “I’m done. Are you going to take a shower now?” He says as he walks back over to me from the shower.

            “I’m putting everything back to the fridge. Let’s go now.” I tell him as I put everything back to its place in the fridge.

Eren looks at me in confusion, and then asked me what am I doing all of a sudden. I smile at him and tell him to bring his jacket and everything else he needs before going out of the apartment to somewhere else.

As soon as we are in the car and drive away from the apartment complex, neither of us talks to each other. Eren is eating his bread and I’m driving the car to go to our destination.

            “Where are we going?” Eren asks me while looking around the street, trying to figure out where we are heading.

            “Somewhere, you’ll see.” I reply, leaving him in more mystery.

\--

Just after an hour of driving, finally we are there. Eren looks at me in disbelief before going out from the car and looking at the sign that tells him where we are. I open the back door, taking out a bouquet of flower that I bought this morning and giving it to him.

            “Let’s go now.” As we walk together to where his mother lays.

Just a few steps from the entrance, we could see her tomb and we give our greetings to her, before Eren finally put the flower there. I smile looking at Eren as his tears begin to form again slowly from his eyes as he kneels on the ground, talking to his mom. He wished her _Mother’s day_ and telling her many things as I leave him alone to have his private time. 

I return to the car and wait inside. I hide the red rose from the light to avoid him knowing anything at all. As the time pass, he comes back to the car with small tears in his eyes. He tries to wipe them away again and again before coming inside the car. I smile looking at him, seeing how strong he always is.

He opens the car’s door and comes inside, sitting on the car seat while still wiping his tears away. “I told you before right?” He is now looking at me with a small smile on his face. “I don’t hate your crying face, Eren.” He smiles as he nods at my words while still wiping his tears.

I pull his scarf to kiss him on the lips and give him the red rose that I was hiding from him. He smiles and chuckles a little bit, asking who is it for, even though he knows the answer already.

            “Do you see anyone else beside you and me in here.” Not a question, but a statement. He is weird and stupid, but in a good way. He is gentle and loving, that’s what he is. That’s who my lover is.

He smiles as we continue our drives towards the downtown to fill our stomach. But before that, he says something to me…

            “You’re one hell of romantic person, aren’t you?” he asks.

I shrug my shoulders at him, before saying something else in return.

            “You tell me.” He chuckles at my answer. He has the smallest and cutest chuckle I have ever heard in my life from him. From my _beloved_ _lover_ …

Yes, I love him so much, as much as he loves me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm late by one day, but I still promised I will do it right?  
> So... Here you're!
> 
> Leave a comment about what you think or any new AU you want me to consider doing.  
> You can also criticize me if you want, that's fine too.  
> I don't know what else now....
> 
> Just thank you! :) For reading this!
> 
> See ya!  
> Soranokuma


	3. Missing You

Cuddling is a very common thing everyone does, especially among lovers, and it is also one of Eren’s habits that Levi, sometimes, finds it very annoying. Eren will hug him suddenly from the back or even when he is working in his own small office at home. His lover will always bother him so much that his can’t concentrate on his works at all. It pissed him off, but he knows that he needs it too. He loves Eren for that, but he doesn’t like it when he disturbs his working time. That is the only problem that he has with Eren.

Yet today is different. The moment he stepped inside his apartment, there is no voice that usually greets him every day. He notices is the living room’s lamp is on but the others are off. Even the curtains haven’t been closed at all, which just leaves him wondering more if something bad had happened while he was gone from work; or this is some kind of a joke Eren make for him.

He doesn’t really care about anything, but all he needed to know is where Eren is now. He admits that he doesn’t like some aspect of Eren’s personalities but he still loves him. He doesn’t want to lose Eren, since he is the only one he has left in his life. Eren is the only person that understands him much more than he understands himself. For him to see something unusual from Eren that he normally doesn’t see; it just scares him. He doesn’t want anything to happen to Eren. He doesn’t want to lose his only lover he has in this world.

            “Eren!” he screams as he opens all the doors in his house only to reveal nothing but empty spaces.

Everything is still intact and nothing unusual seems to happen at all. _Where on earth is this brat!_ He is furious and worried about his lover now, since it has never happened before.

            “Eren!” again he yells as he opens the door towards their bedroom, which reveals a young man covered with blanket as he is lying on the big bed, sleeping.

He sighs at the view and comes inside the room to look at the certain brunette closer. He enters their bedroom and sits on the bed, closer to him before knowing something is still wrong with his love. The raven-haired can tell something is wrong from the sound of the heavy breathing and the red face Eren has on him. Levi touched Eren’s forehead only to feel the warmness that comes from the man lying on the bed.

_He has a fever_ , Levi says to himself as the brunette’s eyes slowly begin to open to see who is with him. Eren smiles as soon as he sees Levi’s face and greet him. Although Levi is not angry at him, but he worried that his sickness might get worse.

            “Why you didn’t say anything this morning.” Levi’s scolding tone is out, but Eren knows that he only worries about his condition as he said nothing about it this morning.

Eren smiles at him as he pulls the blanket to cover him more, as he is still not feeling well. “I don’t want to make you worry.” He pause his talk as he lets out a cough, “How’s work?” he asks as the blue eyes of his lover’s keep on staring at him.

Levi let out a sigh as he runs his hand on Eren’s hair to mess with it, before kissing his heated forehead. “You still make me worry for leaving the house in the dark.” Eren giggles a bit as he look at him with his beautiful golden eyes, “If you told me this morning, I could have taken a day off to take care of you, _stupid_.” He is rough when he is talking to Eren, but his lover knows he doesn’t mean it that way. It is just his way to show his affection to him.

Eren let out a quiet voice, apologizing to his boyfriend for making him worry. Levi doesn’t say anything and only tells Eren to keep on sleeping as he wanted to get change and cook something for both of them.

It doesn’t take long before Levi finished changing and went out the room to close the curtain and start making their dinner. He knows the sick _brat_ wouldn’t be able to eat something complicated, so he decides to make a chicken soup and porridge because they are easy enough for Eren to digest. After he finished cooking and setting everything on the plate, Levi bring Eren’s food to the bedroom and feed him slowly.

            “Come on now. You have to eat, Eren.” The spoon full of porridge is in front of Eren’s mouth, but Eren doesn’t really feel hungry because of his sickness.

Eren ignores the food, but eventually Levi forces him to eat everything. Levi gives and make sure Eren takes the medication before he is gone back sleeping again. Levi quietly leaves the room and put the dishes on the sink before he can have his dinner.

It is lonely without Eren, and Levi knows that feeling very well since Eren is like the unstoppable radio that keeps talking or humming a certain song he likes. But for that day only, Levi feels lonely without him. He knows that Eren is there with him, but he is sick and doesn’t utter a word unless needed, and that’s just what Levi misses from his love.

After he finished eating, Levi quickly washed the dishes and cleaned everything else he needed to clean. He goes into their bedroom, brushes his teeth, washes his face and ready for bed since he has nothing else to do; especially when Eren is sick.

He lays himself on the bed beside Eren and keeps on looking at his back before he moves Eren closer to him to face him. Eren doesn’t wake up at all, but Levi is glad to know that he has taken his medication and now is resting peacefully. He cuddles him close to his chest and kisses his forehead. He pulls the blanket to cover them and wraps his arm around the sick man.

            “Good night, Eren.” he kisses him again on the forehead.

            “Please, get well soon.” He pause his sentence as he looks at his lover’s peaceful face with a smile. “I miss you.” He kisses him again and hugs him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Name is Soranokuma. :D  
> Sorry for being late to upload this.   
> This is Day 3: Cuddles
> 
> I already have things I want to write for the next few chapters.  
> But I will take my time for it :3
> 
> Thank you so much for being so patient with me.  
> I can't tell how much I feel so grateful about it!
> 
> Thank you so much! Love ya all!  
> Soranokuma
> 
> P.S: Leave a comment below and you can also tell me if you have something in mind about this. :3  
> I'll be more than happy to read them all. Thanks again! :D


End file.
